


Let Me Speak.

by Commander_HeartEyes57



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_HeartEyes57/pseuds/Commander_HeartEyes57
Summary: Throughout her entire life Clark Griffin never had a voice, nobody knows what her voice sounds like, she wasn't allowed to speak. Only told to sit and be pretty, don't make any eye contact, fold your hands, sit up straight- NO. What happens when a girl who has nothing to her name helps find her voice..  while also dealing with her own.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. Never Again

"Hit me with another, yeah?"  
_An fat large man sits on a barstool, eyes red and filled with fluids, beard infested with scraps of food and clothing worn down. Sliding his 7th shot cup towards the tall woman infront of him who was cleaning a shot glass.  
_  
"Travis, you know the limit, 7 hits before the fits."  
_As for several incidents where her customers would knock themselves out after their seventh shot, making it hard for them to leave and overall a hassle the woman didn't want to be put up with.  
  
_"Yeah..yeah, I'm outta' here.."  
_The worn down man straggled from off his seat, slapping dirty bills onto the counter before hiccuping towards the door and stumbling off into the street. While the woman cautiously picks up the money, cleans it off and stashes it in the cash register. Cleaning up around the bar before the clock strikes 2 am, turning off the lights and grabbing her bags and coat towards the entrance. Stepping out and closing the door behind her, turning over to lock the doors and flip the sign.  
  
It's cold. Gusts of cold wind strikes at her cheeks, leaving them tinted red as she walks down the sidewalk. Flickering lights, distance sirens, and rustling noises between alleys. A typical night here in Colndron. A ring from her phone erupts from her pocket, stopping her in her tracks to reach for it. Squinting at the screen to see her friend calling, Anya. With a swipe of her finger answers the call, pulling up the warm piece of junk to her ear, and a low tone voice crackles through.   
  
" **Lexa** , where the fuck are you? It's 2 am, are you trying to get mugge-"   
  
"Cut it out. I'm on my way home, stop fucking panicking."   
_  
"Worrying is panicking now? This is your second time doing this and you act like it's okay."   
  
"..Obviously not for you. I'm 23 and I don't need a curfew. Get your head out of your ass for once."   
  
"I'll break my fuckin' foot up yours if you continue this bullshit-"   
  
_Beep. The call ends and the phone slips back into her pocket, sighing out and turning a corner.  
  
_"Fuckin' A..."  
_An obvious smoke cloud forming from her lips. The soft patting of her boots as she walks on the concrete. Approaching golden doors with a man standing out front holding a door to a limo open. A woman emerging from the doors which makes her slow down, examining the woman quickly before she get's inside the vehicle. Blonde short hair, mink coat- a fucking mink coat? A black dress with a slit on the leg, and black stilettos. Jewelry around her wrist and neck gleaming in the street lights which looks more expensive then her outfit alone. This is all she saw before the woman slipped into the vehicle and drove off. Continuing down the sidewalk now passing the golden doors. She never saw someone look so expensive in person, must be the wife of some CEO or someone famous, whoever she was she was stupid. Who the fuck walks out of a building looking like a target to be mugged? Blondes are the inferior hair color.  
_  
"Open up, cunt."   
_She buzzes the door once and it automatically clicks open. Taking the cold handle of the metal door she swings it open and steps inside, up the steps, and to her door.  
_Taking her key she puts it in the slots and jingles it until the door opens forcefully from the other side. Standing in the doorway, **Anya**. An annoyed look on her face which was met with the same. The taller woman trudging through the door, careful not to bump shoulders as she did not want to fight tonight. Slinging her bags and coat from off her body and onto the couch. Making way into the kitchen and opens the fridge, hearing the door behind her slam, she didn't flinch at all. Grabbing the small Chinese canister from dinner two nights ago.   
  
"Lexa you-" _  
_  
"No, no, and no. Anya, please. Not tonight."  
  
"..."   
  
"Please, not tonight-"  
_As Lexa turns around she noticed a bright colored paper in Anya's hand. She didn't notice it before why now? She then noticed Anya's face, hallow, bags under her eyes. Streams of dried tears on her face. Tightly holding the colored paper. Her heart clenching when she figured it out what it was.  
  
_"I told Titus I would get the money to him by the end of the fucking month-"   
  
"It doesn't matter, Lexa.." _Silence.._ ".. With the money I'm getting now won't barely be enough by then."   
  
"I'll just work extra shifts, maybe find a part-time job."   
  
"Lexa."   
  
"He can't fucking kick us out, I told him I would get him the money."   
  
"Lexa-"   
  
"No, I'll just start selling shit I don't need, I have my shoes from the funeral."   
  
" **Lexa-** "   
  
"I still have some money left in the emergency fund I can use-"   
  
" **FUCK! LEXA!"  
  
**"I-...."   
  
"I contacted dad-"   
  
"The fuck? No. I told you I'm not going back."   
  
"Where else are we suppose to go Lexa?!" _A painful tearful voice.  
  
_"Anywhere else but there! You know what he-"   
  
"He's **CHANGED.** I've been talking to him, give him an-"   
  
"Anya, are you hearing your fucking self? We left that house for a reason."   
  
"Lexa, I know what what he did and I know the past-"   
  
"NO! Fuck that- You don't understand, if you did you wouldn't even be suggesting this."   
  
"..I wouldn't be suggesting this if I didn't trust him-"   
  
" **I don't trust him.** "   
  
"Just listen! He offered for us to stay with him-"   
  
"NO! How many times do I have to fucking say it?"   
_Dropping the canister into the trashcan, not even eating it she walks out the kitchen and down to the hall, with Anya on her tail with the paper in her hand.  
  
_"So you'd rather us live out on the fucking street, Lexa? He is offering us a home.-"   
_Lexa stopping dead in her tracks before she reaches her door pivots on her left foot and comes face to face with Anya, staring deep into her eyes, tears filled to the brim with a pain cracked voice.  
  
_"That is **not** a fucking **home**." _Her lower lip trembling vaguely picturing the horrors in that house. "That is **hell** and I refuse to go back."   
__Swallowing the hard lump in her throat and keeping the tears back she wipes her nose and turns to her door, opening it and slamming it shut, locking it. Anya standing there, paper now crumpled in her hand and a fresh tear down her cheek. Hearing Anya walk away until she hears her door close. She released a staggered sigh, wiping her eyes and falling onto the small twin bed in the corner of her room, with her feet always hanging off the end. She stares and thinks. Knowing she could never go back to that house, she won't go back._  
_  
(To be continued.)  
  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is just the beginning of this story! Any of the mistakes are mine and will try better to avoid doing them. Otherwise I'd love some feedback if I should continue this or not, I basically just typed whatever came to mind and as I was typing I could see the entire work and how everything comes to play. This is my first time actually writing a fan fiction so tips would be helpful. <3 
> 
> \- Tay.


	2. As The Clock Ticks

_A beaming light through the blinds of her windows hits Lexa in the eye. It's morning. 7:21 am to be exact. Contemplating on wether or not to get up strains at her mind until she smells a faint scent of food seep under her door. She hasn't smelled anything like that in forever. She sits up slowly realizing she was still in her work clothes from last night, speaking of which, the memories of the small fight she had with Anya seems to linger. She rubs her eyes and blinks rapidly to get used to the light around her, picking up her phone to check the date. Saturday, October 1st, 2022. First day of her favorite month.  
  
After checking around in her phone for a while she finally gets up, doesn't go into the bathroom to freshen up or anything. Straight out her bedroom door, down the hall, and into the kitchen where Anya is. Of course, she is cooking breakfast. Anya only cooks breakfast to apologize when she knows she's wrong, it's her way of saying sorry without even saying it. Lexa know Anya means well but she could sometimes step out of bounds. Running her fingers through her hair Lexa takes a seat at the small table, steadily watching as Anya makes their plates in silent.   
  
  
_"We don't have the money to be making breakfast, Anya."   
  
_Anya looks up at Lexa for a split second and softly smiles._ "We don't have the money for anything, Lexa."   
  
"So why are you making breakfast? We could of use that money towards the payment."  
  
"You know why I'm making breakfast, don't be stupid."   
  
"..Stupid of you to use the money-"   
  
"Hey. If we're going to be out on the street in a month I would rather have a few decent meals before then."   
  
"..What about wanting to go live with that piece of literal dog shit? Or did he take back that offer and doesn't want shit to do with you like he always has."   
  
"Watch it. I told him no. I thought about what you said and I know I was wrong." _Anya scrapes the last few bit of the food onto the plates before walking towards the table and setting them down infront of each other.  
  
_ "Sounds like you're apologizing to me, would happen to be the first."   
  
"I'm not apologizing. I'm just simply admitting to my mistakes, doesn't mean I'm sorry."   
  
"Right..dodge it all you want but one day you'll actually be sorry."   
  
"Mm, enough with the sorry talk- How was work last night?" _The two began eating, completely disregarding the fight they were just talking about._  
  
"It was fine..Travis stayed in late again so I closed late. It was cold as fuck walking but it wouldn't be the first time. I came across this woman-"   
  
"Is she hot?"   
  
"...Expensive actually."   
  
"Blonde? Probably wearing a slit dress in 40 degree weather?"   
  
"The fuck? How do you know all of that."  
  
"I see her going into the rich ass building when I go to work. What about you?"   
  
"I saw her leaving actually, hopping into a limo, what do you think she is?"   
  
"20 bucks on an escort, she looks like she doesn't have a single thing to her name."   
  
"Are you actually trying to bet money right now?"   
  
"Mhm..."   
  
"...30 on a wife of a man who cheats on her on the daily. Add 5 if it's abusive-"   
  
_Anya gasps and smacks her shoulder. "_ Lexa that isn't funny."   
  
"Which part? The cheating or the abuse."  
  
"Both actually, you shouldn't bet that on someone."   
  
"You literally bet on her that she's a slut."   
  
"That's better than being abused and cheated on-"   
  
_The two snorted at at each others responses.  
  
_ "Who knows..maybe she's a successful business owner."   
  
"I doubt it, blondes are the inferior hair color.."   
  
_(To be continued..)_  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was quite smaller. I am working on making them longer though! <3 Is it easy to tell who's talking? If not is there someway yall would like me to separate the talking to make it easier? Lmk! Next chapter will be from Clarkes POV.


	3. I'm Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a couple of days, I had to catch up on some stuff, hopefully this was okay!

**TW: Mentions of abuse.**  
  
"Are you cold, dear?" _  
The older white male who sits in a expensive Armani suit rests his hand on the thigh of the younger woman next to him. The low humming of the limo as it drives through the city late at night fills the air of it's silence.  
_  
"I'm fine, Wallace."   
_The woman slightly shifts her leg out of the mans grasp, being extremely uncomfortable as usual. Though she know she isn't suppose to show it, she's suppose to just sit there and smile, do what the man says and don't give an attitude.  
_  
"What's with the formalities? Have I upset you?" _The older mans tone dropping to a more sturdy setting.  
  
_ "No, no, of course not- I'm guessing the weather is making me quite moody."   
  
"We will be reaching the penthouse soon, no worries."   
_The rest of the ride to the penthouse was quiet, the driver had turn on slow jazz to ease the tension in the air. It unsettle her more than ever, she liked it completely quiet but she wouldn't say anything about it and just let the ride continue.  
  
 **Sunday, October 2nd, 2022. 12:34 AM.  
  
** They had arrived at the penthouse, the driver stepping out of the vehicle to open the door for **Clarke** , she lived in her penthouse alone, that was apart of the deal. Nobody was allowed in her penthouse but herself, it was her safe place. Even if she didn't buy it herself, it was hers. Clarke steps out of the limo and onto the pavement, in front of the big golden doors of the building with the doorman waiting outside. Clarke didn't even turn to say goodnight to Wallace as it wasn't a good night at all.   
  
_"How are you Ms. Griffin." _As the doorman opens the door for her, slightly bowing his head.  
  
"_I'm hanging in there Wells, thank you."   
_Before entering the doors Clarke managed to catch a glimpse of a tall figure walking towards her, a woman at most. Long curly dark hair, heavy trench coat, boots, and a tired look on her face. She realized that this was the person who always seem to walk this way, she didn't even notice she stopped in her tracks to look at the woman until they met eye contact and Wells called for her attention.  
  
_ "Ms. Griffin? Are you coming inside?"  
  
"I..- Yes, I'm coming." _With that Clarke rushed inside the doors before she saw the woman open her lips to say something. For some reasons she has this fluttery feeling in her chest, she really haven't gotten to speak to anyone outside her class so seeing anyone new was always a weird feeling. Clarke made way towards the elevator, clicking the button to her floor and resting her back on the wall. Closing her eyes and letting the elevator music fill her head, she wanted to get out of these heels so bad. Arriving at her floor she put the pin into her lock, the door automatically opening into the dark hallways of her penthouse.  
  
_ "Allie, turn on the lights." _The lights were turned on and Clarke kicked off her heels and threw off her coat. Turning into her large master bedroom she saw a shadowy figure sitting in the dark corner of her room.  
  
_ "W- Who the hell-." _Fumbling with the light switch to turn it on she panicked- until a faint giggle was heard._  
  
"..Chill out would you? It's me." _The light was turned on finally to reveal a woman, tanned skin, brown hair, trails of dried mascara running down her face and a bruise on her lip.  
  
_ " **Raven**? What happened? Did he-"   
  
"I don't want to talk about it..I just had to go.."   
  
"Raven are you crazy- He could be looking for you." _Clarke carefully walked over to the scared and kneeling in front of her, hands on her knees and rubbing them gently.  
  
_"I know but I just couldn't stay there anymore- I snuck out before you and Wallace left and I walked from there. Wells let me in.."   
  
"..Alright you can stay for a while..I'll talk to Wallace-"   
  
"No! If he knows I'm here he will tell him!"   
  
"No, Raven I won't let him..he might think he owns me but I have power over a great portion of it. I can get him to call Chandler off.."   
  
"What if he doesn't..he will kill both of us."   
  
"Raven, no, you need to stop thinking like that."  
  
"You know how Chandler get's over me, I shouldn't have left, he's probably pissed."   
  
"Yeah I know..but Chandler knows better to mess with Wallace. This is why I have to tell him, you can be safe under Wallace."   
  
"Wallace doesn't even like me hanging around you because of Chandler. Then you expect him to hire me?"   
  
"No but if I talk to him I'm sure I can. I'll guide you under my wing."   
  
"Are you sure..?"   
  
"I'm positive..it's about time you get away from him."  
  
"You know it won't be easy, this is basically suicide."   
  
"Raven! Enough with dying! As much as I hate both of them I trust Wallace."   
  
"Easy for you to say..I don't trust him."   
  
"Then trust me, okay? I won't let him hurt you again, alright?"   
  
"Alright..I trust you."   
  
"Okay..let's get you cleaned up."   
  
_For the rest of that night the two talked of other things until they fell asleep. They've known each other since High School, both dropouts and got into the same dirty business. They've been through everything together and wouldn't trade each other for nothing. Nothing would come between the two, Raven is the only person Clarke can trust with her life.  
  
 **Monday, October 3rd, 2022. 6:34 PM.  
  
**_ "Raven get up..we've been sleep all day." _The other girl grumbles in her sleep, laying atop of Clarke in an uncomfortable position.  
  
_ "10 more minutes, Clarke. We were up all night.." _The girl snuggles into her a bit more despite caring about the time.  
  
_ "Okay I guess..only 10." _Usually she would forced her to get up but last nights event she felt empathy and let the woman sleep, lightly running her finger over her hair and her neck, comforting her. Until her groggily voice forced her to stop.  
  
_ "If I didn't know better I would believe your trying get with me, Clarke Griffin.."   
  
"In your dreams, Reyes. I'm simply showing affection."   
  
"Mm..right." _Clarke and Raven has had their flings in the past but never lasted long, instead they knew that being friends was better than being lovers, till this day they still make jokes about it, it was never an awkward topic to talk about, they find it quite funny actually.  
  
_ "I thought you wanted to sleep?"   
  
"Not really..but these boobs make quite the pillow which is oddly comfortable." _Clarke snickered at her remark, continuing to run her fingers through the girls hair. She missed this with Raven, when they had sleepovers they always cuddled with each other, being safe in each others arms. Soon the 10 minutes was up and both girls broke from each others warmth to get rest, Clarke called off today to be with Raven. The two dressed in regular clothes to avoid eyes.  
  
_ "I need a drink.."   
  
"It's almost 7 in the afternoon, don't you think it's a little too early?"   
  
"Pssh, nothing is ever to early for me, babe."   
  
"Alright I know a small bar a couple block from here, let's walk." _Raven nodded and the two were on their way, into the elevator to the lobby but instead through the front door they took the emergency exit.  
  
_ "I never really got to go somewhere so neutral..everything for me was always expensive."   
  
"Yeah, it's good to get a taste of actual reality. It get's boring when things are always handed to you on a silver platter."   
  
"Couldn't have said it better." _The two approach a small bar on the corner of a building, it was small yet cute, not many people were inside which they liked, it smelled like a workshop and alcohol, unusual smell but it was fine. The two approached the bar and sat down on the barstools, taking in the scenery and the people around them they felt somewhat normal.  
_  
"What can I get you two?" _  
_They both looked up to see the woman behind the bar, Clarke's stomach dropped when she saw who it was while the woman looked like she reciprocated the same feeling. Raven though went ahead and ordered.  
  
"Could I get a two shots of Vodka? With some peanuts please." _Then noticing the stare off between the two and waving her hand.  
  
_ "Hello? Fuck happened, do you two know each other?"   
  
" **No.** " _They both said simultaneously.  
  
_ "Well that wasn't very convincing.."  
  
 _Clarke dropped her head, remembering that last night she embarrassingly stared at this woman for so long. While the woman quickly walked off and gathered Raven's order..  
  
_ (To be continued..)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
